Kegan Lecirus
Character First Name: Kegan Character Last Name: Lecirus IMVU Username: UnaruInuzuka Nickname: (optional) Age: 100 Age Appearance: 24 Date of Birth: 3/31/1915 Gender: Male Ethnicity: Lycan Height: *Human - 6'1" '' *Battle Form - ''7'9" '' *Wolf - ''2'10" at the shoulders Weight: *'Human - ''190 lbs '' *'Battle Form - ''350 lbs '' *'Wolf - ''170 lbs '' Blood Type: AB- Occupation: Leader of the Lycan. Scars/Tattoos: multiple slash scars across his form. Affiliation: Lecirus Clan Relationship Status: Single Personality: Behavior: Motto: (optional) “The strength of the wolf and the spirits are with us, let the pack show the world we aren’t just some monsters but keep yourselves from being known by humans of your own nature. However don’t let those ones who see our kind showing these kindnesses think it be a weakness either, we are after all warriors.” “It may seem I am just one young Lecirus, but the spirits are with me and with them I have an army at my back.” “Never underestimate me, I may be kind hearted but I have no trouble tearing a heart from one who crosses me out their chest.” “Challenging me is like challenging my pack, you sure you want to take that step over the line?” Summoning: ((No Trainee or Fighter will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Guardian or later life, this field is reserved for later editing in your profile.)) Bloodline/Clan: Lecirus Clan: Three forms are given to these nature and spiritual oriented being, Human, Wolf and Battle form. Being a warrior clan it had been known thru history as being one of the more chaotic of the clans. In the past the clan had been split and ruled by many pack leaders which in turn had brought upon internal conflict nearly wiping out the clan almost forty five years prior. Ever since then the clan has come together under a single leader removing the Internal clan fighting and allowing the clan as a whole finally become what some clans would call civilized. Clan Ranking Class: ' ''Clan Head '''Element One: Light Element Two: (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second Magic element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use Weapon of choice: Katana Strengths: CQC, Stamina (physical), Strength, Speed (( Fighters are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list:Magic Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina (Magic Amount, Stamina (Physical), Intelligence, Medical Healing Magics, Learning Speed, CQC, Weapon Handling, Ranged Weapon Handling, Mind Bending, )) Weaknesses: Ranged weapon handling, learning speed, stamina (magic amount), mind bending. ((Fighters are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list:Magic Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina (Magic Amount, Stamina (Physical), Intelligence, Medical Healing Magics, Learning Speed, CQC, Weapon Handling, Ranged Weapon Handling, Mind Bending, )) Magical E'ssence Color:' (Only after reaching Fighter rank) Angelite Weapon Inventory: ''' '''Clan Heads (90 pieces) Please allocate now: Misc: ''(All need special permission to use these)'' Whip''' ((Max 2)) cost 3 peices each):' Scythe '((Max 1)) cost 10 peices each) : ' '''Off hand weapons: (cost 1 peices each)' Japanese War Fan Brass Knuckles Bagh Nakh/ Hand Claws One handed Swords: ((Max 2)) cost 3 peices each): 1 (3) Katana: 1 Baselard (Metal stake) Claymore Two Handed Swords: ((Max 1)) cost 6 peices each): Great sword Heavy Weapon: ((Max 1)) cost 8 peices each): Bardiche War Hammer Battle Axe: Spears: ((Max 1)) cost 6 peices each): Lance Military Fork Trident Ranged Weapons: ((Max 2)) cost peices each): Matchlock Gun Bow Cross Bow Blow Gun Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): ' '''Silver bulets ((Max 2 sets of 6)) cost 1 pieces each): Wooden stakes (cost 1 pieces each): ''' '''Holy water (cost 2 peices each): Darts '(Type Poison/Sleep) '((Max 2 sets of 6)) cost 1 peices each): 2 (2) Sunlight Vial (Cost 2 peices each): Arrow (Type Norm/Poison/Silver) ((Max 3 sets of 12)) cost 1 peices each): Any sword ((Max 7)) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: Dagger: 2 (10) ''Total: 15'' '''Clan Skill List: (Specific to each clan) Excelerated healing Infected Bite Decelerated aging (Every 5 years 1 year of age increases) Lycan Shapeshifting Predator instinct Death Sense Danger Intuition Survival intuition Ecological Empathy Animal Empathy Guidance Spiritual awareness 'Personal Skills: '(Temp) Spirit Walking Mediumship Astral Manipulation Astral Attacks Astral Projection Astral Suggestion Astral Vision Spirit Barrier Allies: Lecirus Clan Enemies: None Background Information: Having been born under the second Blue moon of the year 1915 amongst his Gypsy family in (fill in later) he had been seen as a rarity of itself. His life was calm and with love and as he was aging his family had taken note of his tendencies to look out into the woods of their family home at nothing or to seem to speak to nothing but shadows. The gift of the spirits was with him even at the young age of five. What he and his family didn’t know thou is his birth and his tendencies had caught ones eye that rarely looked upon humans as more than an annoyance however he saw this child as something he couldn’t ignore. Hoping to keep the childs gifts in tact he had stolen Kegan from his family and came to see him one he had to nurture, a child of his own. This male was a Lycan pack leader and wasn’t about to let anyone else claim this boy, within months of having taken him from his family he changed him before he could let the world mold him into their image even if it was a high risk of death at such an age. However Kegan did survive this change however it came with a price, a deformity developed of his eyes not letting them shift them back to their original color and he also found his spiritual understanding engulf him more than any human would imagine. He grew up with his maker having come to call him father, and since he had been young his memories over time dwindled of knowing anything but being a Lycan. Soon it came to be that tendencies of more wolf like behavior showed even as he was in his human form however it was never corrected for in his fathers eyes it only proved to him he was meant to be what he was. Years past and he learnt to harness that gift of his into a potent skill. Most of his time was dealing with learning and developing, having been changed it had allowed him to grow slower and learn much more in his childhood. When he was reaching the age of fifty five he had the appearance of a fifteen year old, however his mind was well developed and was ahead of most of the others of the pack in skills already that both had been around before his time and had come to be brought into it since he had came. A war started, one of many in the past, between the few packs of the Lecirus clan that was left of their kind. In one such battle his pack head, his father had fallen and he himself had set out on revenge of the one that was responsible, the clan head of the time himself. He developed his skills and as the war was dieing down and their kind was dwindling from this selfishness he had challenged the clan head to a dominance battle only a few years after his father had been killed. The battle left Kegan with many scars but he had won the fight and took the place of the previous clan head keeping a single trinket of the one he had defeated, a single fang that he now wears around his neck in reminder to himself of his personal promise to make the clan prosper once again. He wiped out the bickering and forced the rest of his kind into one main pack unwilling to let the separation once again happen so that such devastation can come upon them again. For forty five years he had ruled upon his clan, a few challenges happening but none able to surpass him. He ruled with a harsh hand at times but had been found to be one of the few that were kind taking others under his wing and treated them like family. Role-playing Library: Approved by: ((Only Vampire Ancients will fill in here.))